


Movement 7: Space

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one I actually want to make into a story, like with chapters 'n shit. With sex, 'cause I haven't written a lot of that lately and I wanna see where that ends up.</p></blockquote>





	Movement 7: Space

John blinked and looked around his new dorm room, mouth open in a gape.  _I have to share a room with this guy?!_

He new he was going to have a roommate, of course, this is  _college,_ but he wasn't expecting someone so... alternative?

Blond hair practically drenched in gel to keep it in a sidesweep across his face, clad in big lensed aviator sunglasses.  _Indoors?_   He was dressed in a red shirt with a scratched record on it, matching with tight black jeans and Doc. Martens laced all the way up. He seemed to pay no attention to John's presence - let alone even be  _aware_ of that fact. No, he was too busy with... turntables? He was obviously going for a DJ career.

"Um," John said awkwardly to signal his arrival, "hi?"

The man paid no mind to him. "Hello?" John continued. He tapped him on the shoulder, to which the blond reacted by slipping off his headset connected to the table and whipping around, clearly startled. John jumped a bit at his sudden movements. "Hello," he said again." 

The stranger just glared at him, and John suspected he was scrutinising him behind the thick shades. "Uh... I'm John. I believe I'm your roommate?"

He didn't respond. 

"Care to tell me your name? I mean, we're going to be living together for the next few weeks - year, maybe? At least I should know your name, don't you think?"

There was a pause, then, "Dave." 

Oh. Oh wow. His voice was deeper than John expected. That will take some getting used to. 

"Um. Nice to meet you, Dave," he held out his hand to shake. Dave hesitantly returned the motion, "Nice to meet you, too," ohgod he had a southern accent. That would take a long while to get used to, "Hope my setup doesn't bother you. I can't really put it anywhere else." 

Now that John looked at it, his turntables did take up a lot of space. "Ah, it shouldn't be... too much of a problem..." He said quietly, thinking  _What the actual fuck. This guy took up practically the entire room!_

"And I hope it won't be too much of an issue - I already unpacked all my things. Posters 'n shit. Y'know what I'm talking about, right?" John nodded, looking at just what exactly Dave meant. There were pictures of awards, presumably Dave when he was younger. And an older looking Dave. Except with spiky hair. "But the rest of the space is yours. What's left of it. Hey, I gotta run down to the store to buy another phone charger. Left mine at the fuckin' airport. That's my shitty luck, though. Unpack while I'm gone so I won't be in your hair."

John nodded again. Dave waltzed out the door then. 

What  _space_ was left over?! 

At least one of the beds was left untouched. John sighed. 

_This is gonna be a long year. Too long._

**Author's Note:**

> This one I actually want to make into a story, like with chapters 'n shit. With sex, 'cause I haven't written a lot of that lately and I wanna see where that ends up.


End file.
